tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Half
HALF (рус. «Половина») — оригинальный саундтрек, используемый в качестве закрывающей темы (эндинга) аниме ''«Tokyo Ghoul:re»'' и принадлежащий «Queen Bee» (女王蜂, Ziyoou-Vachi). Описание Песня дебютировала в первом эпизоде аниме ''«Tokyo Ghoul:re»'', где использовалась в качестве закрывающей темы темы (эндингаа) 3 апреля 2018 года. Релиз сингла состоялся 25 апреля. TV-версия была включена в треклист в качестве четвёртого трека. Обратная сторона обложки для сингла была нарисована Суи Ишидой. Треклист сингла CD #Half #80's #FLAT #Half (TV Edit) Текст песни Оригинал= H-A-L-F 簡単な英語しかわかんない 踊るの大好き 健康第 憧れとコンプレックス 大渋滞 カーステでノリノリ カーストは飽き飽き 試されてる いつもいつでも 恵まれてるかどうかを 楽しくしていたい 泣きたくないから 問いただす 神さまがいなくても もうカッコつけてくしかないじゃん そのまま このまま 降り注ぐひかり ねえ 半分なんて思ったことないぜ このまま そのまま 突き進むひかり いじわるなんかじゃ止まんない 笑わせたいのに 上手に出来ない 誰かのせいにはしたくないよ 生まれてみたいから 生まれて来ただけ あたらしい 普通としあわせ そんなに遠くはないでしょう それでも いまも誰かが 撃ち放つ かなしみと怒りの H-A-L-F 損をしたり ちょっとつらい そんな日もあるけど いばらの道で 花が咲くなら 絶対見逃せない もうカッコつけてくしかないじゃん そのまま このまま 降り注ぐひかり ねえ 半分なんて思ったことないぜ このまま そのまま 突き進むひかり |-| Ромадзи= H-A-L-F Kantan na eigo shika wakannai Odoru no daisuki kenkou dai ichi Akogare to konpurekkusu dai jutai Ka sute de norinori Kasuto wa akiaki Tamesareteru itsu mo itsu de mo Megumareteru ka dou ka ou Taneshiku shite itai Nakitaku nai kara toitadasu Kami-sama ga inakute mo Mou kakko tsuketeku shika nai jan Sono mama kono mama Furisosogu hikari Nei hanbun nante omotta koto nai ze Kono mama sono mama Tsukisusumu hikari Iji waru nanka ja tomannai Warewasetai no ni jouzu ni dekinai Dare ka no sei ni wa shitaku nai yo Umarete mitai kara Umarete kita dake Atarashi futsu to shiawase Sonna ni touku wa nai deshou Sore de mo ima mo dare ka ga Uchihanatsu kanashimi to ikari no H-A-L-F Son o shi tari chotto tsurai Sonna hi mo aru kedo Ibara no michi de hana ga sakunara Zettai minogasenai Mou kakko tsuketeku shika nai jan Sono mama kono mama Furisosogu hikari Nei hanbun nante omotta koto nai ze Kono mama sono mama Tsukisusumu hikari |-| Английский перевод= H-A-L-F I only understand easy English I like to get down Cuz being healthy is important Stuck in traffic between admiration and complex Excited by car stereos, bored by class systems I always feel like I'm being tested About if I'm blessed or not I wanna have fun Cuz I don't wanna cry Even if I don't have a God to ask So I'm putting on a front Just like that, just like this Lights fall from above Hey, I never thought I was Half Just like this, just like that The light goes straight through Shady people can't stop me I wanna make them all laugh, but I can't I don't want to blame anyone I wanted to be born So that's why I'm here I hope that a new standard and happiness Comes soon But for now some people are shooting Cuz they are sad and angry H-A-L-F Losing somethings and struggling It happens But if a flower blooms in the desert I'll never miss it So I'm putting on a front Just like that, just like this Lights fall from above Hey, I never thought I was Half Just like this, just like that The light goes straight through Видеогалерея Tokyo Ghoul Re – Ending Theme|''«Half»'' в эндинге «Tokyo Ghoul:re» 【東京喰種 re】ノンクレジットEDムービー「HALF」女王蜂|''«Half»'' в эндинге «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (версия без титров) “東京喰種：re”×“女王蜂「HALF」”Collaboration Movie|Коллаборационный клип «Half» и «Tokyo Ghoul:re» QUEEN BEE - Half (Full Version)|Официальное видео «Queen Bee» — «Half» на YouTube Внешние ссылки * [http://www.ziyoou-vachi.com/ Официальный веб-сайт «Queen Bee»] * [https://twitter.com/qb_announce Официальный Twitter-аккаунт «Queen Bee»] * [https://twitter.com/qb_avu Официальный Twitter-аккаунт Avu] Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Half Категория:Музыка